


Tacos!!!!

by MarvelGirl1991



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Badass Gabriel, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Humor, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Sassy Gabriel (Supernatural), Sassy Sam Winchester, TACOS!!, Taco Bell, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelGirl1991/pseuds/MarvelGirl1991
Summary: Sam has traveled back in time with Gabriel, in a new female vessel, in an effort to stop the Apocalypse. And its going about the way that you would think it would go with an ex-Trickster, a hunter was far more memories than he should have, a disbelieving older brother, a runaway angel, a newly resurrected father, and Bobby who wishes that everyone would just get a grip. In a word, its going swimmingly.





	Tacos!!!!

Within a month of being brought back in time with the wayward Archangel in tow, Sam began to wonder whether it had all been a big mistake.

Not long after the TV land fiasco, Sam found himself teleported from the dingy motel room and into a luxurious couch in front of Gabriel. Sam had barely a moment to even gather his senses before the Archangel proposed his insane idea. The two of them would jump back in time before Lucifer was freed and before Dean had made his demon deal to stop them from ever happening.

Sam called him crazy at first but after hearing the whole insides and outsides of Gabriel’s plan he agreed, somewhat reluctantly as he had no way of getting back to his motel room anyway. He would go back three years in the past and stop the end of the world. The only thing Sam hadn’t ever expected was for Gabriel to change his vessel.

It didn’t make much sense for him, or rather her, to do so, until Gabriel explained herself. Apparently in order to make this new timeline they were creating permanent, or at least not be erased from existence along with their memories, they had to create a semi-parallel universe. As Gabriel explained that in their universe she had been in a male vessel in this one he/she would be female in order to create an entirely new timeline.

It didn’t make a lick of sense to Sam but he rolled with it. Other than Gabriel’s gender change nothing else within this timeline was different from theirs. Dean was obviously skeptical of their story when they first arrived, he also eyed Gabriel’s vessel a bit too much as well prompting the Archangel to slap him, Sam took great joy in watching that scene.  

In the end, it only took a week, plus five long winded arguments, to win his brother over. Gabriel had promptly stated that she had never met a more stubborn person in the whole of her existence, Dean took it as a complement and Sam had just rolled his eyes in exasperation at the two of them.

Which lead to their situation at the moment. At the start of this trek, Gabriel had assured Sam that Dean would not be needing to go to hell this time around. As it was a direct way for the first seal to be broken it was obviously to be avoided, until this morning as Sam came to find out.

Apparently because of a said “profound bound” between Dean and Castiel it was necessary for Dean to make his samba downstairs. Sam was clearly not on board with this from the get go but Gabriel didn’t seem to get the message.

* * *

 

Sam had been snapping at her all day since she had announced that there was no way to avoid Dean going to Hell. And he knew that she was noticing it, so it came to no surprise when the Archangel finally snapped.

“We need to talk!” Gabe burst out after Sam’s eleventh snippy remark at her. “If you would excuse us Dean.” She said as she dragged the behemoth out of the room. 

Dean simply shrugged as he turned back to the lore books. 

“What!?” Sam burst out as Gabe shut the door behind them. 

“What?! What do you mean what?!” Gabe snapped, Sam bitch faced her. “Don’t give that look, you’ve been snapping at me since yesterday! What gives!” 

“You’re about to send Dean to his death, that’s what!” Sam shouted going toe to toe with the Archangel. 

“He’s not going to die!” Sam gave her a look. “Well, not for very long any way.” Gabe said sheepishly, fiddling with her hands a bit. 

“That’s not the point!” Sam burst out, running his hands through his hair in frustration. 

“Then what is the point Sam because I’d love to hear it!” Gabe sassed placing her hands on her hips. 

Sam stuttered incoherently for a moment but ultimately found nothing to say. 

“This is part of your problem Sam.” Gabe chastised looking at him softly. “You want to make war at anything that even looks at Dean wrong. And you’ll burn everything and everyone that threatens him. Do you know how ridiculous that is?!” She asked throwing her hands in the air. “More things have killed your brother than you can kill! Tacos killed your brother Sam. Tacos! Are gonna go make war on Taco Bell now?” 

“Yeah, and who’s fault is that?” Sam shot back glaring down at her. 

Gabe continued on unfazed by his ‘death’ glare. “All I’m saying is that you need to look at this realistically. This is the same problem that got us here in the first place. Do you really want to fall back on old habits and have everything we’ve worked for fall apart? Because if you do then tell me so now, because I don’t want to spend the next three years reliving the same mistakes.” 

Sam took a step back to calm himself. “You’re right.” He said at last. “You’re right, we’ve come too far to mess up now. I’m sorry Gabriel, I wasn’t thinking straight.” 

Gabe nodded accepting his apology. “Let’s go save the world then, shall we?” 

While, Sam was not happy about it one bit. Dean was sent to hell, it was a bit easier this time around since they used his deal to bring their father back and not Sam. John Winchester was not a happy camper about this whole ordeal but Gabriel was quick to shut him up.

Seeing his father cower in fear from the five foot two Archangel, as she threatened to ‘send his ass to heaven herself’, her words, was something that Sam would remember for years to come.

As the months went by, Sam found that many of the memories that he was making with the Archangel were some of the happiest he had ever had. And that included, to his shock, his time at Stanford. After pondering this concept in his mind, Sam found that the reason for that was that never in all of the time that he had spent with Gabriel had she, ever, had to lie to her.

He could be completely honest about everything and anything. There was nothing in his past, present, or future that would scare her away. And that made Sam want to cling to her all the more.

When his father had confronted him on his close relationship with the previous ‘Trickster’, Sam couldn’t help but admit his growing feelings for her. That earned him quite the earful of how his father wouldn’t have his boys go off with supernatural creatures. Not now and not ever.

Sam had spat back that he had had a relationship with not just one supernatural creature but three before Gabriel. And out of all of them, Gabriel would be the best choice.

Despite this passionate defense of his feelings for the Archangel, Sam couldn’t find the courage to actually tell her. At every instance that he found even a lick of courage to do it, someone interrupted them. It only got worse when Dean got back.

Never before had Sam wished so much that his brother would just shove it. Dean had not stopped flirting with Gabriel since he had gotten back. It took everything in him for Sam not to punch his brother in the face every time he so much as looked at the Archangel in a suggestive way.

Eventually, after many, many, many flirtations and lewd remarks, Sam snapped.

* * *

 

They were just sitting in Bobby’s living room in between cases, Cas was watching the TV screen intently, Dad was helping Bobby sort through some of the tomes off to the side, and Dean was eyeing up Gabriel as she reclined against the couch next to Cas.

Sam seethed as he watched his brother follow the swing of Gabriel’s foot, her legs were crossed over each other making the jeans she was wearing hug her figure even more.

Finally Sam couldn’t take it anymore.

“Dean. I swear to god that if you continue to eye my woman like that I’ll come over and give you a black eye.” Sam growled before the realization of what he had just said came over him.

The entire room froze in shock and stared at him. Sam swallowed nervously as he avoided Gabriel’s eyes.

“What did you say Sam.” Dean asked incredulously. Which just moved Sam back to anger.

“You heard me perfectly well.” Sam bit out. “Stop eyeing up Gabe.”

“Oh yeah,” Dean challenged. “What are you going to do about it, if I don’t.”

Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother’s challenge, suddenly all of the fantasies about getting back at Dean began to roll off his tongue before he could stop himself.

“I’d start by giving you a black eye and a broken jaw.” Sam began and plowed through as Dean rolled his eyes. “If you didn’t stop then, I’d put itching power in all of your underwear. And every time you went out to a bar to get laid I’d send a hooker I had hired to pose as your distraught wife. Accusing you of cheating on her.”

Dean’s eyes began to widen as Sam continued to speak but this didn’t stop Sam by a long shoot.

“If that didn’t stop you, then I’d replace all of the cassette tapes in the Impala with boy band music. I’d make your life a living hell Dean, that’s what I’d do.”

By this point Sam was breathing heavily and had almost lunged out of his chair to tackle his brother. The room remain quiet as Sam gathered himself. The silence was broken when Gabriel hopped over the couch, grabbed Sam’s wrist, and began to drag him up the stairs.

“Where are you two going?” John asked before they could make it to the stairs. Silently Sam had been wondering that as well but had resigned himself to just following the Archangel.

“We’re going to go and have sex.” Gabriel said bluntly. “None of you had better come and interrupt us or you will feel the entire wrath of a cock blocked archangel.”

And with that she continued to drag a very surprised and pleased Sam along with her up to her room. With a snap of her fingers she made the room soundproof before pulling Sam down for a heated kiss.

“Did you mean everything you said down there?” She asked in between kisses.

“Yes.” Was all Sam was able to choke out as he made his way down her neck. Gabriel sighed happily as he made his way down and gasped in surprise when he lift her up, her legs automatically wrapped around his waist, and began to move her over to the bed.

“This won’t be a onetime thing will it?” She asked hesitantly as Sam laid her down on the bed and hovered over her.

Sam froze his movements at that question. He moved back up to stare into her eyes. “You will never be a onetime thing to me Gabriel.” He told her earnestly.

“And why is that Sam?” Gabe asked earnestly, she wanted to hear it. She needed to hear that he felt the same as she did.

“Because I love you.” Sam replied.

Gabriel pulled him down by the neck for a kiss in sheer joy at that answer. “I love you too Sam.” She whispered against his lips.

There wasn’t much talking at all after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot I wrote. I know that Dean and Cas's 'profound bond' wasn't mentioned until season 6, but I enjoyed adding that little tidbit in, so I'm taking creative license with it.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments! And don't forget to leave Kudos!!


End file.
